


Your Boys

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Wrong Turn (2003), wrong turn - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Wrong TurnCharacters: Saw Tooth, One Eye, Three FingerRelationship: Sawtooth/reader, one eye/reader, three finger/readerRequest: Could you write a full wrong turn brothers x reader? Them getting up to shenanigans inside the asylum?
Relationships: One Eye/reader, Three finger/reader, hilliker brothers/reader, saw tooth/reader, sawtooth/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Your Boys

Racing through the walls, you could hear his cackling from somewhere behind you.   
You tried to keep your own laughter silent as you skidded around one corner and into a side room. Inside was old furniture with a large wooden cupboard and a small chest of draws next to it. As elegantly and quietly as you could, you jumped into the drawers and up onto the top of the cupboard.   
The door, which was slightly open, was right by your new advantage point, so you saw the top of Three Fingers head as he ducked into the room. You waited, holding your breath as he stalked around the room, checking everywhere. His attention wasn’t drawn upwards as he opened the cupboard you were sitting on, with your back pressed against the wall.   
He turned away, listened. So you took your chance and jumped over the door. The landing hurt the bottom of your feet a little, but you didn’t care as you grabbed the door handle and slammed the door just as he turned to you.   
Taking your advantage, you continued your race through the hospital with little care in the world.   
With Saw Tooth away doing some hunting and One Eye focusing on trying to repair some broken arrows, you and Three Finger had been left to your own devices. Which incidentally meant chasing each other around the building like children.   
It didn’t help that it had been snowing for the last god knows how long. So you couldn’t even go out with Saw Tooth to hunt, since you could only use the snowmobiles and the brothers preferred to keep them in case someone were to escape. You couldn’t go outside because it was too cold, so the running kept your blood pumping.   
It kept you both on your toes, and provided some well needed boredom relief.   
Despite having a good lead on Three Finger, he was now hot on your heels and you needed a break.  
Before you knew it, you were just outside the room that you knew One Eye had claimed as his weapons sanctuary. It used to be an orderly room, with another door on the opposite side leading to the east wing of the hospital, so it was pretty central but could be locked up when needed.   
Slipping inside, you instantly saw One Eye look up. He was sitting at one of the desks, the arrows in his hand as he now sharped the heads.  
He took one look at your red cheeks and smirked, knowing what was happening.   
One Eye pushed himself back from the chair, nodding to the small compartment under the desk. The perfect hiding spot.   
grinning appreciatively, you raced and slipped underneath as he sat back down. The desk had a large panel which covered the other side so no one could see underneath without getting on their hands and knees. It was to save the nurses dignity with their skirts, but it proved most useful now.   
you managed to calm your beating heart with the rest as you waited. Placing a hand on the back of his calf, you rubbed One Eyes leg to show you were grateful for his help. You could peak up at his face and saw the soft smile dawn his features as he busied himself with the arrows. Once, he had been looking at you with Three Finger burst into the room and it gave your position away.   
Sure enough, the door was thrown open and Three finger came in. You leaned down, looking under the bottom of the desk. Like a wolf stalking its prey, he paced around the room. He knew better than to trust One Eye completely. Of all the brothers, One Eye was wrapped right around your little finger the most.   
After giving the room the once over, he proceeds to the next room. Once both you and One Eye deemed him far enough away, One Eye pushed the chair back and let you out without getting up. He expected you to run in the opposite direction, but you didn’t.   
“Thank you.” You whispered, not speaking too loudly so Three Finger wouldn’t accidently hear you as you crawled onto his lap and straddled him.   
One Eye sighed happily, placing his hands on your hips as he sat up straight. Pressing your lips against his own, he kissed your softly and slowly with a sense of hesitation and longing.   
You ran your hand up his chest then to the back of his neck as you smiled into the kiss. He was always so soft and gentle with you.   
Sighing contently, you could easily spend the rest of the day on his lap, basking in his love. But you still had his brother pulling apart the hospital to find you, and you had spent the entire day yesterday with One Eye.   
Pulling back, One Eye nods to the door you had come in through, silently telling you to go back.  
Smiling, you kiss his cheek before sliding off his lap and racing out the room.   
Your small break apparently gave you the advantage, as you managed to avoid him completely for another 45 minutes.   
But while you were passing through one of the offices, you heard the sound of the snowmobile coming from outside. Looking out the window, you saw Sawtooth pulling up, two fresh bodies strapped to the back.   
He had been gone before you woke up this morning, so you felt a race of happiness as he dismounted.   
The game now forgotten; you had a new focus as you raced to the front door.   
you ran into the entrance hall just as Saw tooth walked in, leaving the bodies for his brothers to collect.   
When he saw you, you saw the smirk in his eyes and the corner of his mouth as he pulled off the gloves you always made him wear.   
Running forward, you jumped into his arms and he easily caught you, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and legs around his torso while he had his arms around your waist.   
He let you press your lips to his own misshaped ones. Unless it was in extreme heat of the moment, he always let you kiss him after he had cut your lips several times.   
Not that he minded having you control the kiss. he made sure he control of everything else.   
“I see you had a successful hunt.” You pulled back, peppering his cold face with kisses.   
A grunt confirmed your words as his eyes flashed to your flushed cheeks and now windswept hair. Saw Tooth raised his eyebrow at you, already knowing why.   
“Three Finger and I had to pass the time somehow.” You shrug as he chuckles, lowering you to the floor. You huff, pouting your lower lip as he did so. But he raised his hands in mock defeat, showing he wasn’t getting involved. Unlike One Eye, he wasn’t willing to hide or protect you from his brother.   
His eyes dart behind you and the smirk grew with a new twinkle of mischief in his eyes. You knew what that meant.   
Twisting around, you saw Three Finger standing in the door way, one eye brow raised at you. He had got you.  
“No, no, that’s not fair.” You immediately backed away from Three Finger and towards the kitchen on the other side, your hands raised in defence. “You knew I’d come see him when he got home.”   
Three Finger cackled and nodded. Oh, he had been counting on it.   
Turning on your heel, you darted from the room but one thing that Three Finger had was speed. He caught up with you quickly, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you off the ground as you kicked but couldn’t escape.   
“Okay, okay, okay, you caught me.” You end up a laughing mess as he carried you with ease towards the kitchen. You saw One Eye hauling one of the dead bodies through the kitchen. When he saw you had been caught, he rolled his eyes with a smirk before going to get the other one.   
Three Finger set you on one of the benches, eager to get his reward. As he stepped between your legs, you wrapped them around his waist and your arms around his neck, pulling him close for a kiss.   
He dominated the kiss, making you moan as he bit at your lip playfully to gain access to your mouth.   
You, of course, allowed him as you felt his hands running up your thighs to your waist and back down again.   
He could get a kiss from you any time, but he seemed to enjoy it when it was a reward. Like he had earned it. He pulled you to the edge of the table, your body now flush against his own as a soft growl escaped his throat.   
moving down from your lips, he kissed your neck, nipping and biting along your collar bone. Not hard enough to draw blood, but he was the one who liked to leave marks on you.   
The moment was ruined when the doors opened and Saw Tooth grunted at the two of you. When Three Finger pulled away, shooting his brother daggers, Saw tooth nodded to the body which was abandoned on the floor. He was hungry, and it was about time for dinner.   
Three Finger snapped at him, but reluctantly let you go so he could turn on the hobs.   
after he and One Eye got the meat they wanted from the body, he bought it over to where you were still sitting so he could chop it beside you, and retrieve kisses whenever Saw Tooth wasn’t walking through.   
\------------------time skip ---------------------

Pulling your hair into a braid, you adjusted your PJs which consisted of one of Sawtooths old shirts. It drowned you, but made for comfy sleep attire.   
You were tired and your body a little sore from the activity of the day.   
Walking out the bathroom, you saw One Eye sitting at the edge of his bed, waiting eagerly for you.   
You couldn’t help but smile fondly as you walked up to him, sitting down on the mattress next to him and cuddling into his side. His arm wrapped around your waist as he pulled you close. He knew you wouldn’t sleep in with him tonight, given that you had slept with him last night, but he liked the intimacy.   
The bedroom was on the top floor, and consisted of 3 beds. One Eyes and Three Fingers was on either side of the door and Saw Tooth’s was near the window. There was some draws with their clothes, and a large bathroom and another room attached to this one. It was your own personal bedroom that you could lock from the inside. It was a safe place for you, but also had all your things and clothes, but you preferred sleeping with them. Especially on a night like this.   
Three Finger stumbled into the room, grunting as he struggled to pull his top over his head.   
just as he was walking past you both, One Eye stuck his foot out and caught Three Fingers foot. He stumbled forward, pulling the top down over his head to glare back at his brother.   
One Eye innocently glanced over his shoulder, looking for something then turned back with a shrug, as if someone else had tripped Three Finger up.   
You pressed both your hands over your mouth to stifle your laughter, which seemed to ease the tension between the brothers who would easily impale each other just to hear you laugh.   
Pushing yourself up, you quickly cuddled into Three Fingers chest, giving him some affection before bed as well.   
You felt an arm around your waist. Looking up, you saw Sawtooth nodding to his bed. Of course you’d sleep in with him tonight. You hadn’t seen him all day and most of yesterday, so you were both in need of a little closeness.   
Detaching yourself from Three Finger, you went to the bed with a yawn. You climbed in first since Saw tooth, just like the other two, liked to sleep between you and the door. It was a lesson learn when a victim had managed to grab you and hold you hostage for a few hours while keeping your boys at bay. They paid for that in a very painful death.   
Saw Tooth followed you, lying on his back and closing his eyes. You cuddled into him, resting your head on his chest. He wasn’t a big cuddler, not like three Finger or One Eye who clung to you at night.   
It was nice, especially on warm nights not that tonight was warm. Another blizzard had blown in during the last hour. But One Eye had made sire the bedroom was warm enough for you before you came up. They didn’t need the warmth, they couldn’t feel the cold. But you could.   
You were tired, and drifted off fairly quickly. Only to be awoke a few hours later by a noise. The boys were fast asleep and snoring, it was a given. But you had heard something else.   
You slide down to the bottom of the bed so you could stand up and walk to the window. Keeping to the shadows, you look down and your heart drops. There was five people outside, rattling on the front door trying to open it. They must have gotten lost in the blizzard.   
Movement from behind you brought your attention back into the room. Glancing up, you saw Sawtooth hovering behind you, looking out the window. As if they were all connected in some way, the other two seemed to rise from their own slumbers to join you. A loud crash accompanied by a ‘whooping’ from them told you all they had broken the lock.   
A cackle from Three Finger told you he was excited. It had been a while since anyone had made their way to the hospital in a while.  
The brother walked to the door, knowing their roles and how this would all play out. You let out a yawn but started to follow, rubbing your eyes. You were tired, but a jobs a job.   
A hand was placed firmly on your shoulder, stopping you from walking any further. Saw Tooth had stopped you. He nodded to the bed, silently telling you to stay, to sleep. You smiled, thankful.   
“be safe.” You say in a quiet voice as you looked to each of them.   
Three Finger blew a raspberry as he rolled his eyes in silent mockery of your worry.   
Shaking your head, you couldn’t help but giggle as you flipped him off, to which Three Finger snapped his jaws at you. One Eye pulled you both apart, in a ‘settle down, children’ kind of way.   
Saw Tooth shook his head, but his eyes shows some amusement.   
Retreating to your own bedroom, you turned on your heated blanket before locking your door to give it time to heat up.   
You knew why they were so eager to leave you up here and go deal with the group themselves. They would keep count of their own body counts, and the winner would get your attention all of tomorrow. You couldn’t care less who won, and the other two would get sneaky kisses throughout the day anyways. Your boys would always take care of you anyway.


End file.
